yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Beetle Adventure Racing!/Notes/Music
All songs can be played by going to the debug option PLAY MIDI in the primary debug menu. There are sixteen songs in total. Five of them don't loop. The full version of these five loops but from the very beginning. List To read more info about the songs, go to their respective digits below the list. 0 In terms of legit tracks (those that are not mysterious tracks or minus tracks for example), Main Menu Song is the assigned song on the following: * MULT 1 (Airport) * MULT 7 (Ice Flows) 1 In terms of legit tracks (those that are not mysterious tracks or minus tracks for example), Sunset Sands is the assigned song on the following: * Sunset Sands * MULT 2 (Castle) * MULT 8 (Parkade) 2 In terms of legit tracks (those that are not mysterious tracks or minus tracks for example), Mount Mayhem is the assigned song on the following: * Mount Mayhem 3 In terms of legit tracks (those that are not mysterious tracks or minus tracks for example), Metro Madness is the assigned song on the following: * Metro Madness 4 In terms of legit tracks (those that are not mysterious tracks or minus tracks for example), Wicked Woods is the assigned song on the following: * Wicked Woods 5 In terms of legit tracks (those that are not mysterious tracks or minus tracks for example), Inferno Isle is the assigned song on the following: * Inferno Isle ("hardcoded", Track Music cheat won't change song) * MULT 3 (Stadium) ("hardcoded", Track Music cheat won't change song) * MULT 9 (Woods) ("hardcoded", Track Music cheat won't change song) 6 This song's "name" refers to the several intro sections being put together. A slightly different variation of this song plays in the game's trailer. Also, considering the fact that it plays on Stunt O Rama also makes it a reference to being a bonus song, as Stunt O Rama was most likely planned to have been a bonus track had it not been scrapped whenever it did. In terms of legit tracks (those that are not mysterious tracks or minus tracks for example), Full Intro Song is the assigned song on the following: * Stunt O Rama (also the song's alternative title) * MULT 4 (Volcano) * MULT 10 7 This song's "name" implies it is an alternate version of Player Results. However, this song never plays during that screen. It was intended for TRACK 8 which was scrapped before pretty much everything was made for it. In terms of legit tracks (those that are not mysterious tracks or minus tracks for example), Alternate Player Results is the assigned song on the following: * TRACK 8 (also the song's alternative placeholder title) * MULT 5 (Dunes) 8 Player Results isn't assigned to any legit track, but is assigned to the mysterious track 43. 9 In terms of legit tracks (those that are not mysterious tracks or minus tracks for example), Coventry Cove is the assigned song on the following: * Coventry Cove * MULT 6 (Rooftops) 10 Credits isn't assigned to any legit track. 11 Intro Section 1 isn't assigned to any legit track. 12 Intro Section 2 isn't assigned to any legit track. 13 Intro Section 3 isn't assigned to any legit track. 14 Intro Section 4 isn't assigned to any legit track. 15 Intro Section 5 isn't assigned to any legit track.